Alkohol
by Sayaka Dini
Summary: Alkohol Membuat kau kadang tidak teringat dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Ini hanya sebuah permainan, dan cerita lucu ditengah-tengah kebahagian para member 2PM. semoga bisa menghibur. genre: Humor-Romance. Pairing Khunyoung / Khunwoo & Chanho / Channuneo. Slight WooHo / JunWoo. Oneshoot! RnR?


A/N: di tengah-tengah kepenatan pikiranku, dan ideku yang mendadak buntu saat nulis fic di bulan ramandhan (entah apa hubungannya). Aya muncul dengan fic translate ringan dari asian fanfic. Ingat, ini ringan, dan dibaca sebagai hiburan di tengah-tengah kegaulan Hottest karena insiden Nichkhun. Sebenarnya fic ini sudah lama dibuat, sebelum insiden lengan Taecyeon yang terkilir karena panco terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu. So, enjoy this fic.^^

* * *

**ALKOHOL  
(Membuat kau kadang tidak teringat dengan apa yang kau lakukan)**

by **blue_one**

**Translator: Sayaka Dini**

**Disclamer:** 2PM sepenuhnya milik JYP dan HOTTEST, dan para membernya hanya milik Tuhan. Benar kan?

**Characters:** Member 2PM. Khunyoung & Chanho / Channuneo.

**Rated:** M

**Note:** biar pada clear, Aya dijelaskan lagi yah. Ini hanya sebuah fic translate dari . **Karya blue_one**. Ini adalah fic humor-romance kesukaanku! Saking sukanya, makanya dibikin translate-nya dan di publish di akunku. Semoga kalian suka, abaikan penerjamahan dariku yang mungkin tampak aburadul, dan nikmati cerita yang lucu ini… :D

* * *

.

.

.

Malam ini, asrama 2PM dipenuhi oleh kegembiraan dengan suara tawa dan dentingan gelas. Enam namja tampan itu merayakan comeback stage mereka di dorm dengan hektoliter alcohol dan ton makanan.

Tipikal khas pesta kecil-kecilan mereka.

Taecyeon dan Chansung sedang bertanding minum dan bergulat panco dalam waktu yang sama. Nichkhun menjadi wasit di antara mereka, yang menuangkan alkohol ke gelas mereka sambil cekikikan melihat pertandingan antara dua namja tertinggi dalam 2pm tersebut.

Junsu dan Wooyoung bermain '_Naruto: Ultimate Ninja storm' __dalam playstation mereka. Sementara Junho (LAGI) tergeletak di atas meja sambil mengawasi mereka __dengan pandangan hampa, sedikit teler hanya karena minum dua gelas._

"Guys! Ayo kita bermain game! 'Lakukan atau Melepaskan'!" seru Wooyoung sambil melempar jauh stick playstation yang sudah membosankan baginya. "Yeeeah! Aku ingin melihat Taecyeon-hyung memakai cosplay Lolita lucu dari fans!" lanjutnya lagi dan terkikik jahil.

Junsu mengangguk dan tertawa dengan ide cemerlang dongsaengnya itu. Taecyeon menelan ludah, ia lalu memasang wajah merengut pada hyungnya, tetapi wajah memelasnya ditolak oleh seluruh anggota 2PM.

Mereka lalu duduk di lantai mengitari meja di ruang tamu, membangunkan Junho dengan temparan ringan.

Permainan ini sederhana, hanya memerlukan botol kosong yang dibaringkan di atas meja. Seseorang akan memutarnya, dan menunggu botol itu berhenti menunjuk seseorang dengan mulut botol yang menghadap ke arahnya, maka orang itu harus melakukan beberapa tugas yang diberikan pemain lain, jika keberatan, maka dia harus melepaskan sepotong pakaiannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

.

.

_**2 jam kemudian**_

.

.

Situasi di asrama mereka berubah. Ini tidak lagi tampak begitu familiar bagi mereka.

Taec duduk dengan tidak nyaman, berusaha menutupi kaki berbulunya dengan rok merah muda pendek yang ia gunakan. Dadanya berdesakan dalam korset (pakaian dalam wanita) sementara tangannya dimasukkan di tali lengan baju itu yang begitu sempit.

Nickhun duduk, hanya dengan celana panjangnya, menertawakan Taecyeon dan terus mengangkat rok namja boston itu ke atas untuk menggodanya.

Junsu tertawa keras. Dia masih memiliki pakaiannya, tapi wajahnya tampak seperti papan anak tk, karena salah satu teman TERBAIK-nya, Nickhun, memberinya sebuah make-up dengan spidol yang sungguh tampak 'imut'.

Junho sudah menyisihkan jumper-nya, t-shirt dan ikat pinggang. Dia masih mabuk, sehingga ia terus memilih membuka bajunya sendiri daripada melakukan tugas.

Chansung minum sebotol bir, lalu bersender pada tangannya yang bertumpu di atas meja. Dia sudah melepas kaus kakinya, karena botol itu menunjuk dirinya hanya sekali dan Taec ingin memberinya kostum yang sangat memalukan. Tentu saja jawabannya sudah jelas - NO. Maka Chansung memilih untuk melepaskan kaus kakinya.

Dan anggota terakhir, Wooyoung, menggigil hanya dengan celana boxernya.

Dia minum sebotol bir dengan satu tegukan untuk mendorong dirinya sendiri dalam putaran selanjutnya. Dia berdoa kepada Tuhan dan memohon botol itu tidak tertuju padanya lagi. Tapi (saya pikir itu ...) Tuhan tidak mendengarnya.

Bagian tutup botol berakhir menunjuk ke arah Wooyoung dan dia mendesah. Ia selalu saja gagal dalam setiap salah satu tugas yang mereka berikan.

Pada awalnya ketika botol itu pertama kali tertuju padanya beberapa menit yang lalu, Taecyeon menyuruhnya memakai kostum (balas dendam) dan jawabannya NO. Maka Wooyoung memilih melepas bajunya. Setelah itu, kedua kalinya botol itu tertuju padanya, Junsu ingin merobek rambut pada kakinya dengan selotip, tapi Wooyoung menyerah di tengah-tengah kegiatan itu. Itu benar-benar sakit dan sangat buruk! Dan begitu lah seterusnya, ia selalu gagal dengan tugas mereka dan memilih untuk melepaskan pakaiannya satu persatu.

Kini, giliran Junsu lagi yang memberi tugas. Wooyoung melirik Junsu, yang sedang tersenyum menyeramkan di wajahnya yang dipenuhi make up spidol aneh, Wooyoung terkekeh.

"Jangan tertawa, Udong. Kau hanya memakai potongan terakhir dari pakaianmu. Bukan waktunya kau menertawakan wajahku, ketika aku akan memberimu tugas." Junsu menyeringai, dan Wooyoung membeku seketika.

Mata panda hyungnya itu melihat sekeliling ruangan, dan akhirnya bertumpu pada Junho yang membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja. Sebuah ide jahil muncul dalam benak Junsu. Sekarang dia bisa balas dendam dengan coretan di wajahnya!

"Kau harus... mencium Junho!" Junsu tersenyum sambil menyilangkan tangan di dadanya.

Taecyeon bersiul. Nichkhun dan Chansung mengerutkan keningnya menatap pada hyung mereka.

"YAA!" Chansung meledak. "Kau tidak boleh serius, hyung! Kami masih duduk di sini! Apakah kau ingin mendapatkan sebuah pukulan? Hah! ?" seru Chansung dan menampar punggung hyung-nya.

Junsu hanya tertawa kecil. "Apa? Kau takut kalau mereka saling suka atau apa? Lagian Wooyoung tidak mungkin punya nyali untuk melakukannya. Dan dia harus melepaskan boxer terakhirnya."

Alis Junsu langsung terangkat kaget dan berteriak ketika Nichkhun mendadak meraih kerah bajunya. Ketiganya terlalu sibuk dalam perdebatan mereka dan sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau Wooyoung merangsak mendekati Junho dan membangunkannya. Emperor yang sedang mabuk itu membuka matanya dan tersenyum pada hyung-nya.

Wooyoung meraih dagu namja sipit itu dan menarik napas panjang. Mari kita lihat apakah dia tidak punya nyali untuk melakukan tugas itu!

"GUYS!"

Taecyeon yang melihat aksi Wooyoung itu, berteriak pada ketiga member lain. Mereka lalu memalingkan kepala mereka tepat pada saat untuk melihat bagaimana Wooyoung dan Junho saling menekan bibir mereka masing-masing.

Mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol, dan mungkin juga karena menimbulkam kegembiraan tersendiri saat Nichkhun (kekasihnya) menonton apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Wooyoung tidak tahu yang mana yang benar, tapi ia tahu bahwa ia menyukai hal ini.

Mata Wooyoung melebar ketika Junho malah menenggalamkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Wooyoung dan mendorong namja busan itu ke lantai. Menindihnya sambil menciumnya lebih dalam. Wooyoung tidak ingin Junho mendominasi ciuman tersebut, sehingga tangannya meraih wajah Junho dan kembali membalas ciumannya dengan semangat yang sama.

Sisa member 2PM yang lainnya membeku. Mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama dengan dagu mereka yang jatuh tergantung.

Junho menyerah dan membiarkan Wooyoung memutar tubuhnya, mengubah posisi Junho yang berbaring di lantai di bawahnya. Wooyoung menggigit bibirnya dan bergerak lebih rendah untuk mencium lehernya. Alkohol dan semangat sudah mengambil alih supremasi atas pikiran dan tubuh mereka. Junho menarik kepala Wooyoung dan kembali menciumnya, ia lalu merintih ketika Wooyoung mulai memilin putingnya di balik kaos singlet.

Namja sipit yang berbaring di lantai itu, menggerakkan tangan kananya dan mencengkram lengan Wooyoung dengan sentuhan yang seduktif.

"Mmm ... Channie ..." desahnya.

Junho mengerang dan punggungnya melengkung, ketika Wooyoung menggigit garis rahangnya.

Chansung segera berdiri, dan merobek pelukan mereka agar terpisah lebih jauh. Junho hanya merintih dan berbaring di lantai sambil tersenyum.

Wooyoung mengerjap beberapa kali, ketika Nickhun menariknya menjauhi Junho, dan dia mencoba mengingat, apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Mmm... Channie, kau sangat manis..."

Junho terkikik di lantai, menggenggam bantal di tangannya dan mulai menciumnya. Maknae tersenyum, lalu menutupi tubuh Junho dengan selimut dan memberikannya sebuah ciuman lembut di keningnya.

Nickhun menampar pacarnya ringan beberapa kali dan Wooyoung akhirnya membuka matanya lebih lebar. Dia tersenyum dan punggungnya melengkung dalam pelukan Khun itu.

"Siapa bilang, bahwa HIC-aku tidak memiliki-HIC-sebuah nyali untuk melakukan tugas itu? -HIC-Huh?"

Wooyoung cegukan dari alkohol dan tersenyum lebar, membungkuk di lengan Nichkhun sambil sedikit berayun. Khun menyeringai, menempatkan Wooyoung ke sofa dan matanya bertemu pandang dengan Chansung. Mereka mengangguk satu sama lain dan mengerutkan kening pada JunSu, yang masih shock.

"G.. G ... guys, tenang ...! Itu ... itu bukan kesalahanku, kalian tahu ... aku hanya menggoda mereka ..."

Jun-K tergagap dan mulai merangkak mundur menjauh dari mereka. Khun dan Chansung menyeringai dan meraih kakinya.

"Kau akan tidur malam ini di toilet, hyung." Chansung tersenyum gila dengan kilatan mata yang menyeramkan.

"Dengan kepalamu yang berada di dalamnya. "

Nickhun menyelesaikan kalimat dan mereka menyeret teman mereka, tak mempedulikan teriakan memohon Junsu.

Taec duduk diam di tempat yang sama dengan kostum lucu-nya. Matanya lalu beralih ke arah Junho yang mendengkur di lantai, lalu ke arah Wooyoung yang cekikikan di atas sofa. Taecyeon merasa tidak aman sama sekali saat ini.


End file.
